marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shawn Ashmore
Shawn Ashmore portrayed Bobby Drake/Iceman in X-Men, X2: X-Men United, X-Men: The Last Stand and X-Men: Days of Future Past. Significant roles *Jake Berenson in Animorphs (1998-1999) *Tyler Connell in In a Heartbeat (2000-2001) *Eric Summers in Smallville (2002-2004) *Ged in Earthsea (2004) *Terry Fox in Terry (2005) *Christian in Solstice (2008) *Eric in The Ruins (2008) *Iceman in The Super Hero Squad (2009-2010) *Joe Lynch in Frozen (2010) *Fitz in Bloodletting & Miracolous Cures (2010) Quotes *"Yeah, it was great. I was waiting to do some of that stuff since the first movie. It was five years, six years in the making to really shoot ice and be in a battle and all that stuff, but honestly, I don't know. I would love to do another film, but I think they're doing these spin-offs and origin stories, so I can't see in the near future there being an ''X-Men 4 but I have no idea to tell you the truth, it's really hard to say. I'm holding my breath, waiting for it to happen, but I'm not sure if it will or not." *"''Yeah, and again, it's a blast. I love the fact that there is such a huge audience for "The X-Men", characters I love and characters I've lived with so long that it's really exciting when people are like, "Aw, man, I want to see another one." That's great, and that gives me a boost to hear that stuff, so that's really cool." *"I know they are doing a Wolverine prequel and I've heard a rumor about a Magneto film... those are all in the past like prequels and origin stories, so I don't know. There are rumors about an ''X-Men 4, but as far as I've been told X3 was going to be the last big ensemble X-Men movie. I would love if they made another one, but I'm not sure that they will." *"Iceman's back as far as I know. There's a start date sometime this summer, but I don't know the details. As far as I know, everybody's back. So it's pretty exciting." *"''It's going to be interesting to have some new blood brought in and get someone else's take on it." *"It was a conflict as far as timing. It's unfortunate. But I'm so happy to be in the X-Men group. It was a good problem to have." *"It's nice to do something a little lighter, 'cause in X-Men we were super-tense the whole time. It was dire straits, the whole film was intense. Here, there are definitely some tense moments, but there's a lighter side to it too, which is nice." *"It's a big cast to get together, but I think it's pretty much everybody coming back. I can't wait to find out what the story is this time." *"Honestly, at this point I have no idea I'll be in [[X-Men: Days of Future Past]]. What's exciting is Bryan Singer's back, which is amazing. He was amazing to work with. I would love to come back and play Bobby again. I played the part three times, I got to grow up playing that part, which is incredible. It's so rare. If it happens, i would love to play that part. The moving is happening, so I have to wait and see how it all comes together." *"I loved First Class. I thought Matthew Vaughn did a great job. I thought Kevin Bacon did a great job. We've had some X-Men conversations. They shot some of First Class down in Atlanta, which is where we shot the pilot, so we just kind of talked about that and the experience of making it. They're huge films. It's such an undertaking, so it's amazing to get stories from the movies you're not on. It's all very similar: the scheduling and the craziness and the special effects and 'Oh my god, that scene, it's 10 seconds in the movie, but it took five weeks to shoot.' Stuff like that." *"When I heard it was Days of Future Past I knew it was time travel, but the only time I ever really thought, ‘Oh, maybe I’m actually going to be a part of this' is when Bryan came back to direct. And that's just because we have a relationship and had worked together before. I just thought, ‘Oh, maybe Bryan would want to bring back some of the people he worked with before.’ Before that I had no idea, and I didn’t theorize too much because that’s when you get your hopes up." *"I know about the script, but I haven’t been able to read the script. (Laughs) I haven’t read the script, but I have a very good idea of what’s happening and what my role is. I know, but I’m sworn to secrecy." *"I think the take on the story is really interesting. I think that Days of Future Past, as any X-Men fans knows, is a great arc. I love the idea of combining and bringing some cohesion to the two timelines that are happening now. I think that’s exciting. Obviously the First Class cast is incredible, and having Ian McKellen and Patrick Stewart and Hugh Jackman interact with other cast members is going to be really exciting. Not only is the combination of the cast going to be really cool, but the story itself is going to be really fun." *"As negotiations were happening, there was definitely some communication over what the broad strokes of the character will be and what the storyline is so I have an idea. I do specifically know what my part is in broad strokes. I can’t wait. I’m so excited. The fact that not only do we get to reunite and play around with a lot of the actors from the original three films but also these two worlds combining is kind of incredible." *"My character’s name was John, which was the Pyro character. Then as we were shooting I got new pages one day and it said, ‘Your name has been changed. You’re a different character now.’ All I could think was, ‘Oh man I must have screwed up. I guess they don’t like me or they’re changing the part.’ And I read Bobby and it was the scene where I make the ice rose for Rogue. So that was an interesting change. Now, all these years later I get to play this character." *"It’s like magic. It is that movie magic thing because we shoot those action sequences over weeks. So it’s like piece by piece, bit by bit, shot by shot. You never really know what it’s going to look like, and this is a perfect example: The first time I played Iceman, the director was like, “Okay, so, you have to like make this motion, (he moves his arms) and ice is going to shoot out of your hands.” And I went home, and I was talking to my brother, and I was like, I was in front of a mirror with him, “Does this look stupid? Like, am I going to look like a fool? You know? Yeah, and so you go on set, in front of like, all these people, and you finally do it, and you’re kind of embarrassed, and you’re not sure what it looks like, and then you see it on the big screen. Then you see it with the effects and everything together, and you’re like, this is what it’s all about." *"An Iceman solo movie? If Fox would make it then I would do it! I love that character, I love the Marvel universe, especially the last couple of films. I was so excited about Days of Future Past when I heard about that - it was so exciting for me, so if that was ever an opportunity? Absolutely." *"The other thing about the X-Men is I think is that they work best as a team. I think that the characters really come to life when you put them in the context of the school with Xavier, with the team – that’s what I always loved about the X-Men. So I’m not sure if that would ever happen. It would be exciting if it did, but there is something to be said about the team." *"I would love to play another superhero. If I could play another superhero… um… it’s so tough... Marvel-wise, I love Nightcrawler and I love Ghost Rider and I don’t know if I’d ever get the chance to play those characters, but I’d love to see another take on Ghost Rider maybe. I love those books." *"Obviously the comics and movies are separate. I wonder what the transition would be because we’ve sort of established Bobby as having a love interest in Rogue and having a love interest in sort of Kitty Pryde, but I think it’d be really interesting. I think it’d probably be the most interesting thing that could happen to Bobby in the films. If they decided to take the story that way, it’d be incredibly dramatic, it’d be an interesting storyline, and it would give Bobby a great character arc. I’d definitely be open to that, but again, I’m not sure if they want to take the character in that direction. I have no idea how they would play that out. I think it’d be very interesting." *"Yeah. I think at a certain point you can be saturated as an actor if you’re playing too many book characters, but there’s been some really successful people that have done multiple comic book characters, so I’d definitely be open to that, but I think it would have to be the right fit, you know? Especially because I’ve played Iceman for 12 years at this point. I feel like you sort of live in that skin, so would have to be something just perfect to branch out into." Category:X-Men cast